


Following You

by 06seconds_left



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/06seconds_left/pseuds/06seconds_left
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like playing Follow the Leader; wherever Isa went, Lea would follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following You

“You act as if this is my fault. Remember it was _you_ who followed me.” Saix says, walking away.

He sighs. “What choice did I have?”

 ---

Lea trips over his feet and only barely avoids falling face first. Coughing, he squints in the darkness, calling after the hazy figure of his friend. “Isa, wait up!”

The reply is quiet, coming from up ahead. “Hurry up, slowpoke.”

Cursing, he stands hurriedly and rushes vaguely in the direction of the voice. Leaves brush past him and branches grab at his clothes; the moon is hidden behind a curtain of clouds and the night is dark. All he has to rely on is instinct.

After what seems like an eternity, he steps into a pond and nearly walks into Isa. With a cry of surprise, he swerves around the boy, trips over a tree root – that, or an enormous crocodile – and walks straight into a tree instead.

There is an awkward silence as Isa resolutely attempts to hold in his laughter – and fails – and Lea indignantly tries to stand up – and fails as well.

Finally, Isa helps him up. “Idiot.”

“Hey, not all of us have superhuman eyes that can see in the dark,” he retorts easily, not missing a beat. “And you still haven’t told me where we’re going yet.”

“Patience.” Even in the dark, he can see Isa’s smile. “Just follow me. And try not to walk into another tree this time.”

Lea grins. “No promises.”

\---

“This is the seventh time this month,” the guard says as he drags them out by their collar, nearly choking them. “Even if you kids have nothing better to do, try to remember that other people have work.”

Lea struggles to breathe. “Sure…you do.”

The guard tosses them out perhaps a little harder than he has to; Lea lands on his head. The world swims out of focus and he only faintly hears the words, “And stay out!” before the palace door slams shut. Sitting up, he waits until the colours settle before addressing his partner-in-crime. “Hmph. Someone’s crankier than usual.”

“Yeah,” Isa says, rubbing his ankle. “I wonder what’s up.”

“We probably interrupted their coffee break.” He waves a hand dismissively. “So. What’s next? Another trapdoor? Climbing the roofs? Bribing the cook again?”

No answer. When he looks at his friend, Isa is staring at the closed wooden doors, yellow eyes blank, unseeing.

A shiver runs down his spine. “Isa?”

“The key…”

“What?”

He shakes his head. “Nothing. Come on. Let’s get some food. I’m starving.”

\---

“Isa, wait!”

His friend doesn’t turn. “This is it. This is what they’ve been trying to tell me about.”

“Who? Who have you been talking to?”

“Them,” Isa answers, still not turning. “The past. The future. Anyone. Everyone. This is what they’ve been waiting for.”

Despite the blazing flames nearby, he shivers. “Look. The ships are right around the corner. Let’s just go, okay?

“No. This is the only way.”

“Don’t be an idiot. We can still make it. Come on!”

Isa turns then, meeting his gaze steadily. “No, we won’t.” And with that, he moves forwards and disappears into the curling tendrils of darkness.

“No, wait!” Desperately, Lea reaches out but is too late; Isa is already gone.

Now he is alone, every heartbeat as loud as thunder as he backs away from the clawing darkness. Behind him, the lights of the evacuation ships shine bright, guiding survivors to safety. In front of him, there is only darkness.

The choice is clear.

Heart hammering in his chest, Lea steps forward—

—and follows.


End file.
